Last Demon In Existence
by NyAnCaTX3
Summary: A simple child could destroy the world, everyone trying to capture him, but they vanish from existence. Seeing this, Fairy tail has set a group of children, no more than the age of 9 goes to kill this child. Barely knowing that the boy has strange powers, they only run back screaming and weeping away. Though the boy isn't alone, he has a beast within him. Evil!Natsu
1. Chapter 1 - Surviving The Night

**Hello all! :D I was VERY anxious to type up this short fic, I was SUPER anxious so do not argue people! O.O Also, I would like to add that ****I CAME UP WITH THESE IDEAS BY MYSELF**** so take that! xD And I would like to compliment; **_WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! I keep writing evil Natsu fics! _**Everyone who are The Lost Fairy fans; I'm saying that if I finish this fic or the next one if I still couldn't update chapter 15. So please wait SUPER DUPER patiently cause it's gonna take quite a while (or long).**

* * *

**Last Demon In Existence**

**Chapter 1**

**Surviving the Night**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The boy ran, his pink shaggy-spiky hair meeting the breeze hitting it harshly. Clothes muddy and shredded and it doesn't even look like proper clothes to wear, it is now black with holes basically everywhere. This is the same to his shorts, you can see the pale skin hiding behind it along with the burns and cuts plastered all over it. His feet bare, sheathed with blood and mud along with the cuts behind the coat of liquid. He looks a total wreck, his eyes are empty, only showing the need to run away from who ever is after him, CAPTURE him. The only sound you can hear is the sounds of feet pounding on the ground and the thumps of his heart, trees lure him into the pits of darkness and only leads to emptiness and full of black crows.

'Why me? What did I do to deserve this?!' the pink-haired boy thought, still running even though he's exhausted and tired. Said boy knew he has to clean his clothes, needing the camouflage of the empty dead trees filled with crows. Weirdly, the crows flew away when the boy have passed under the trees they're on. Realizing the 'people' are gone and out of range, he needed to find water, and fast. His throat was crying out for water, needing to drink and engulf it with BIG appetite.

Using his senses, he could smell a faint clearing of a lake. Running straight at it, limping with almost 20 stitches and damages he took. He still has the courage and strength left to go to the lake, seeing it was a moldy green color, he still bent down to the river bed of the yucky green lake. Using his hands as a cup to drink, he could feel the water refreshing his entire body as he dipped his hands in, pulling it out of the water, droplets of water fell from his palms as if it was dripping right through his skin. Lowered his head above the water as his lips met it, sucking it peacefully and when done, he grabbed his filthy shirt.

Dipping and rinsing it in the water, he took the shirt out of the water, seeing it's much better and cleaner, although still shredded. He took off his shorts, careful not to press his hands on the legs. Hissing a bit as the bitter cold wind brushed his cuts and bruises, making a chill in his bones. He did the same thing to his shorts, rinsing and cleaning it in the water, as it was done he folded the clothes neatly and opened his rucksack which was lying beside him. The boy then picked a new set of clothes that was the 2nd last one, it is black with white stripes going diagonally from the bottom left to the top right. His baggy pants that are black with white trims, just brand new.

He left the brand new clothes on the ground as he slowly crawled into the shallow water, he hissed more louder as his cuts and bruises felt the water going right through it, bitterly cold. He cleaned the mud off his feet, growled as he accidentally, roughly touched his palms of the foot and cleaned himself EVERYWHERE. Rubbed the dirt off his hair now, revealing it's a light color of pink; salmon.

He pushed himself out of the water seeing that the cold wind once again brushed against the cleaned cuts making it much harder, but didn't care as he bit his tongue from howling in pain. Now putting on his shirt and pants, he finally could let go of his tongue as the wind repelled off the pants, blocking the wind from touching the cuts once again. He placed the wet clothes into his bag as he zipped it up, closing the view of what is inside.

The pink-haired boy once again could hear and smell the catchers that are going after him, the branches snapping in half and the whispers of talking; making the words out that they're excited to capture HIM. The boy ran, avoiding the branches so he won't make the clue of where he is, accidentally snapped a small branch. Said boy could sense 'them' going more faster in his direction, standing up again and ran straight wherever he'll make them lost in the forest, but tripped on a root sticking out of the ground.

He growled painfully as he felt the bone in his ankle starting to stick out, not able to hold back the screams, the catchers immediately found him, the boy desperately trying to escape from their grasp. They snickered as they caught sight of the boy, howling in pain of the bone in his ankle that is sticking out now. The 5 men in black coats, covering their appearance has FINALLY found 'the' boy.

'So we finally found you; Natsu, Child of the Demons.'

* * *

**Cliffhanger! xD I know it's annoying but I was TOOOOOOOOOO impatient to post this idea I awesomely came up with. So BE prepared to read the next chap cause it's gonna be SCARY AND BLOODY! :0 Now about Natsu...poor boy, HIS ANKLE BONE IS STICKING OUT! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT FROM A SIMPLE ROOT! Yes, I made his skin weak, thin as 10 papers together. ;) BUT, why am I so evil now?! I feel bad... :(**


	2. Chapter 2 - Beast In Action

**Hello people! :) I know what last notice was, and I knew what I was doing and talking about. I'm serious here, but moving onto a diff sub, I got camp in 2 weeks! Going to Canberra, 4 days and I think I won't be able to post anytime there. :( But maybe if my dad buys an Ipad or Laptop so I could bring it to camp! :D Now moving onto fic~**

* * *

**Last Demon In Existence**

**Chapter 2**

**Beast in Action**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The group of men snickered at the shaking boy, the more they get closer to him, the more the salmon-haired boy shivered.

'Scared. Aren't ya demon?' the leader of the gang commented mockingly as the boy slowly shook his head, although he wished he never done that. 'Oh? But why're you acting like a baby?' the group snickered as they're leader said that. They all pulled out black sheathed swords, black. DARK.

'Realized it demon? We found out your _PATHETIC_ weakness,' one of them said, all of the group pointing their swords at him. 'A dark sword for a weakness of a _DEMON?!_ What type of weakness is that?!' The boy whimpered at them, scared of both them and the swords that were pointing at him. Although he felt his pulse increasing. _No. NO!_ He could feel his energy rising, his magic that's forbidden. Magic belonging to the UNDERWORLD! He counted down, wanting the group to be distracted a little while so he himself hopefully not be killed. The group of people raised their eyebrows at him.

_10..._ 'You worried?' leader asked, smirking at the boy not even realizing he's in danger. He pulled out a set of black keys, belonging to the boy; who has widened his eyes at him,

_9..._ _'MY KEYS! GIVE THEM BACK!'_ the boy shouted in a high voice, for the first time, surprisingly that belonged to a DEMON boy. The men snickered as the leader held it in his palm teasingly,

_8..._ 'Then come with us, or shall we do it the painful way?' leader said, the last part that dripped off poison. The boy shook his head as he tried to reached out for his key again, using his levitating magic that was going to use all of his energy now, although obviously failing.

_7..._ 'Why? Do you want _MORE_ torture?' most of them scoffed, except the leader as he stared intensely at the boy, 'I've been searching _ALL OVER_ for you, wanting to get your power and you want to be killed, don't ya boy?'

_6..._ _'I WANT TO JOIN MY FAMILY! YOU KILLED THEM! ALL OF YOU CRUEL PEOPLE!'_ the boy shouted, crying with tears about to spring out of his eyes. The men snickered once again, taking step by step each second.

_5..._ 'Well, you aren't going to join your _PATHETIC_ race demon. You're going to be used, _EVERYDAY_ sucking out _ALL_ of your magic.' the leader spat as he unsheathed his sword, slowly.

_4..._ _'NO! NO!'_ he shouted, wailing in agony. His tears running down his cheeks like waterfalls, each drop splashed onto the ground making the soil dampen within each drop.

_3..._ 'Well...it seems we'll have to punish you, don't we?' he scoffed as he nodded at his group, signalling them to be ready to attack the boy. The men silently started to unsheathe their swords while staring intensely at the boy.

_2..._ 'W-what are you going to do?' the boy whimpered, scared what they're going to do with him. But knew they won't kill him, as they said before.

_1..._ 'Well...lets say for star-'

* * *

**_SWOOSH_****_!_**

Dark magic enveloped around the boy, his eyes were closed, he started to stand up. Neither pain or carelessness on what is going to happen to it, his eyes opened, red glowing eyes through the dark magic which was slanted and glowing brightly in the night.

'W-What?!' the men complimented as they sweated of the creature in front of them, able to stand on a broken leg. 'Y-YOU MONSTER!' they wanted to retreat but couldn't as they stood frozen in their position.

**'Do YoU tHiNk YoU wErE aBlE tO kIlL mE mOrTaLs?'** the boy said, instead it was replaced of a chorus of voices together which belonged to the 'beast'. It ended up scaring the men much more, they were worried if they'll surely be killed, right in the spot.

'N-no sir!' they whimpered, although the 'beast' knew they were just scared if they said they actually thought they could kill 'him'.

**'ThAt'S nOt An AnSwEr MoRtAlS!'** the 'beast' shouted out-raged as he enlarged the dark magic, blinded the men as the 'beast' morphed steel that came from the magic circle above his palms as it stretched out to strangle and tangle the men.

'AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' was the only sound that could be heard in the entire forest, a chorus of the men's voices in the black night. The crunches of bones being cracked caused blood to spill everywhere, onto the trees and especially the ground. The demon dropped all the men onto the ground, meaning it's all finished, obviously it was his win. The dark magic faded, revealing a much different appearance of the boy.

His head has horns added to it, it's golden brown in day but blood red at night time. A tail that was on his behind, black in day and red right now in the night. Wings that grew out of his back, the size of a petal 50 times the size and is the same colors of the tail, but will become more blood red when it is full moon. It'll increase his power. His eyes are more slanted, his pupils thin as a pencil and blood red in color. He looked just like a monster demon as you look at him full length. ABSOLUTELY terrifying.

**'NoW i'Ll MaRk ThEm, FoR tHe UnDeRwOrLd.'** the beast said to himself as he used the steel to scrape the letters onto the bodies of the men. **'PaThEtIc HuMaNs...'** the beast removed itself from the body and disappeared into the boy's soul, the boy blinked, the beast's features were gone again.

* * *

'W-what happened...' the boy said to nobody as he stared at the sight in front of him. Bodies and blood was everywhere, trees in 10 meters radius were demolished and the ground is fully burnt, black and red was everywhere.

He caught the glint of something shiny as he ran straight at it, his keys were still in the leader's hands as it had a few small dents on some of the keys, but it will slowly recover. The boy sighed again,

'This happens...again...' he said to himself, 'I can't control myself and whenever I get taken over, this is the result. All the time...' The small boy picked his keys up and clicked it onto his pants, and then left the corpses,

'Better get going now...'

* * *

**Yet again, cliffy! xD I'm starting to get annoying, aren't I? Usually I love putting cliffies but now I'm starting to get a bit guilty now... -_- Oh well...Hope you guys have a good day now, hopefully this filled your day (maybe O.O). **

**PianoNL out! ^w^**


	3. Chapter 3 - Mission Impossible

**Hey everyone! ;) Hope you like my previous chap cause now, it's going to be at the Fairy tail guild! :D Hope everyone will hopefully enjoy and like my fics! :)**

* * *

**Last Demon In Existence**

**Chapter 3**

**Mission Impossible**

* * *

**Normal POV**

'WHAT DID YOU SAY SCARLET?!'

'ARE YOU DEAF SKIMPY?!'

'NO I'M NOT FATTO!'

'WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!' a red-head screamed while wrestling another girl the same height but has silver hair. These 2 are Erza Scarlet; the red-head and Mirajane Strauss; the silver-haired girl. They are TOTAL rivals, no body would want to interfere in their fight, NEVER. Everyone could see the DANGEROUS aura coming from the 2 children, even SMELL it.

'QUIET!' Master Makarov interjected, the 2 stopped as they huffed in anoyance. 'when will you 2 ever stop FIGHTING?!' everyone looked at the 2 children,

'I guess not...' Cana; a caramel-haired girl commented as she sat with Gray, Elfman and Lisanna.

'Correct,' Gray; a raven-haired boy replied nodding his head,

'You're always trying to be smart Gray...' Lisanna; a silver-haired girl pointed out, 'be the dense you, it's more fun!'

'Fun for you...' Gray sweat-dropped as Erza and Mira started to fight again on who got better hair.

'STOP BRATS!' master called out again to the 2 raging rivals, they stopped once again not wanting to be owned by master. 'I want you 2 to come with me,' the rivals glared at each other as they still headed to the master's office,

'What it is master?' Erza asked politely, sitting on a seat beside Mira,

'I got this mission from the council...' master said as the 2 widened their eyes, 'it's about a boy that's VERY dangerous.' Mira looked at Erza smirking as Erza glared back at her,

'I do not know who it is about master,' Erza said honestly, Mira just looked at her as if she was an alien, and then nudged her harshly,

'What?! You do not know of the demon boy?' Mira said flabbergasted, master watched the 2 unexpectedly talk to each other nicely, FINALLY.

'So you know of the rumored demon boy Mira?' master said as Mira nodded, 'well, this mission is about you going to KILL him.' Erza widened her eyes and gaped at him,

'W-what! We can't kill a boy!' Erza shouted as she stood up from her seat,

'Well, this boy killed many living beings Erza,' master complied as Erza sat back down, 'your reward is 50 million jewels if you're able to kill him,'

'Hah! That much for just a demon boy?' Mira scoffed, 'such rip-off!' Although you can clearly see the jewels shining visibly in her eyes,

'Although bring the other children along with you, it'll be like training for them.' master ordered as Erza nodded, the 2 rivals went out of the office and stopped in front of the group of children.

'Elfman! Lisanna! Gray! Cana! We're going on a mission master ordered us and he wanted you 4 to do it as well,' Erza said strictly as the 4 stood up from their seats.

'HAI!' the shouted in unison,

'Wait! What is the mission?' Gray said as they started to walk to the train station,

'We're going to kill the rumored demon boy, the reward is 50 million,' Mira replied as everyone turned quickly to look at the group, shocked and jealous.

'50 MILLION?!' everyone chorused as they shouted to the group, who already left the guild.

* * *

**- WITH THE GROUP -**

'Actually...do you know his statistics Mira-san?' Lisanna asked her big sister as Mira turned towards her,

'Yes I do,' she said as she kept going turning back to the road, 'he has killed thousands of people, he is described a monster when a few ran away from him but unsuccessfully died right after everyone only got to have those 2 words,' the group gasped as they stopped in front of a forest,

'W-what is this?' Cana said; scarred as she shook with Lisanna,

'This is the forest the demon is rumored in; 'Black Night',' Mira explained annoyed again, 'no more questions until we get to him,' everyone could see the glint of excitement in her eyes, although Erza didn't show any emotion as she went forth,

'Lets go everyone,' Erza ordered as they caught up to her.

* * *

**- IN THE FOREST -**

The group walked for hours, leaving foot prints in the mud as the night turned on. The trees got more cramped the further they went, the moon got blocked out from the trees which were dead and still tried to reach out for the children. The temperature dropped to 0 degrees, the children shivered as they grew more tired and sleepy as they walked the hours,

'Could we~ rest~?' Cana slurred as she tried to stay awake in the moonlight,

'No, we need to keep going, I can sense him...' Mira said as the group tuned in for her useful explanation, 'he's quite far but not near either...his aura is...evil.' The group cringed,

'E-evil?' Gray whimpered as he shook joining Elfman, Lisanna and Cana. Erza and Mira nodded,

'I can feel it too,' Erza said as she pointed in a direction, 'I feel we must be ready...' the scared group parted and put on their confident looks on, although the 2 S-classes could see that the children were still scared.

'Lets go,' Mira said as she walked towards the direction Erza was pointing at. 'WAIT! The group stopped in their tracks as they looked at mira again,

'No...doesn't matter, keep going,' Mira murmured as she went forth in front, the group looked at each other as they shrugged, not caring. The group suddenly heard a roar so loud it could damage their eardrums so they covered their ears.

'WHAT IS THIS SOUND?!' Elfman shouted out since the roar was so loud it will make normal voices inaudible,

'I THINK IT'S THE BOY ELFMAN!' Gray shouted back, the roar stopped as they let go of their ears, 'it must be that demon...' Erza and Mira looked into the sky,

'It is, but it had the tone of sadness and loneliness,' Erza also added as the group excluding Mira looked at her, confused,

'Sadness? Why that?' Lisanna asked as Mira and Erza shrugged their shoulders,

'I don't kno- ARE YOU COPYING ME?!' Mira and Erza said in unison. The children face-palmed as the 2 S-classes fought again, 'rival mode' was turned 'on'.

'ERZA! MIRA!' Gray shouted as he cut out the fight, both GLARED at him, 'we're waiting.' Erza and Mira looked at each other as they nodded and did a motion signalling the rest to follow them. They staggered as a few hours passed, it was at least midnight now, they struggled to hold on their legs as all of them could now sense his presence,

'I feel him now...' Lisanna said as the rest nodded,

'That means he's near, about 10 meters away,' Erza replied as the she raised a branch which was blocking the way. 'Get ready everyone.' the group agreed as they stood guard while walking towards him, slowly.

'RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!'

* * *

**OK...now I feel like a troll. -_- But why cliffies all the time? xD I have no idea! xD Since I wrote that REALLY confusing cliffy, I'm gonna spoil on who did that. If you already know, CONGRATULATIONS! YOU ARE AWESOME AT INFERRING! Well, it was obviously (in my opinion) Natsu; the demon! :D If you don't feel tooo spoiled enough...well, just wait for next chap! xD**

**PianoNL out! ^w^**


	4. Chapter 4 - From Brave to Scared

**Hello everyone! :D Back again, and I'm going to announce to those readers who are waiting pateintly/impatiently for The Lost Fairy chapter 15, Fourth Day - FT VS MC part 1! I'm going to post that chapter after I finish this fic and then I'll be glued to that fic so do not worry! ;) Enjoy my fic for now! ;D**

* * *

**Last Demon In Existence**

**Chapter 4**

**From Brave to Scared**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The group cringed as they heard the loud roar, it hurt their ears, entirely. The sound stopped, finally clearly founding out who's finding him, he waited as the group cursed, so fast to be found it already. Although they didn't lose hope as they came out of the bushes and realised it was a wreckage, they sensed the demon was under the wreckage.

'I know you're there too demon! COME OUT!' Erza shouted out as the rest wondered if that was a smart move to do, although they knew he already knew they're here anyways.

...

'COME. OUT!' Erza ordered as her face got fuming red, everyone backed away by a small step as they finally got a reply from the demon boy,

'Make me.' he said, his voice cold but lonely as everyone knew that was a bad move for him,

'That's a VERY bad move demon! You just passed my line now!' Erza fumed as she stomped her foot and re-quipped into her Purgatory Armor, 'THIS IS THE END OF YOU NOW!' She slashed the wreckage and she knew she's going to kill the demon right in the spot no mistaking it, although, she felt a hand stop her sword.

'End of me? Are you joking? This is nothing but plain silly!' he scoffed as he snapped the sword and threw his half away, Mira laughed at Erza who failed hitting him, 'you should consider yourselves lucky that you children may go away from me, I'm currently not in the mood now.' the boy revealed himself quite the same age as them, although he had pink hair making the group laugh,

'HAHAHAHAH! YOU! A DEMON with PINK hair!' Mira laughed out as you could see pulses starting to show on the boy's head,

'Oh? You really are going to make that comment to ME? ME?' the boy replied, 'you should run now, you're last chance or you all will surely perish from existence.'

'RUN?! Hah! Such a loser, we aren't scaredy cats mister demon!' Mira shouted as she took over into Satan Soul, 'You'll be taken by revenge! You don't deserve to be on Earthland!'

'YEAH!' Gray added on as he got ready to freeze the guy for underestimating Fairy Tail.

'GET READY GUYS!' Lisanna shouted out as she took over into a bird,

'HAI!' Cana replied as she took out her cards to use the elements so Lisanna could make the unison raid for her,

'ME TOO!' Elfman added on as he took over his arm into steel. The boy widened his eyes at the confidence the children are showing, _family?_

'Well...if that's your choice, good luck surviving...' he finally said as he grabbed a key and grabbed it, it was black like the others although all were different, each had a different symbol on their faces. The key licked off the chain without the boy needing to cut the chain off,

'Celestial keys?' Erza said to herself as she wasn't sure because of the color of the key,

_'Open gate of the Darkness! I open thee...GRIM REAPER!'_ he chanted as dark sparkles appeared in front of the boy, the sparkles morphed into a cloaked figure, with a scythe beside which was held by a black skeletal arm.

'D-death?!' Lisanna shrieked as she widened her eyes in awe, 's-sh-sh-should w-w-we r-r-really f-f-f-f-fight h-h-h-him?' she realized everyone was scared and not only her. She looked back at the opponent and all her concern was that 'figure'!

'RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRR! ' Death screeched as it raised both hands and made his 'minions' appear, they were black skeletons and all had different weapons such as swords, axes, daggers, wands and spears. The group could feel the huge amount of dark magic coming off of their opponents, although it was mostly from the boy.

'EEK!' Cana and Lisanna jumped as they realized the skeletons also had remaining flesh, it was rotten and smelled do foul that they could faint just from the look and smell of it. The rest noticed it too and tried to ignore it,

'W-what kind of monster are you?' Mira shrieked as she glared at the pink-haired boy distastefully, the boy frowned, _again...these children aren't an exception Natsu! _

'So you finally realized?' the boy replied sarcastically, 'took you long enough.' He nonchalantly gave a nod at Death as its minions charged at the group, although it was quite fast as some managed to get a hit on all of the children. They spat out blood as blood trickled down their chins from their mouths,

'W-what a-are y-y-you?' Erza coughed out as blood was also spat,

'Me? You already know, the demon child!' the boy frowned,

'N-no! W-who. A-are. Y-y-you!?' Erza restated as the boy looked at her,

'Why should I tell you? You are part of those...THOSE FILTHY HUMANS WHO TOOK MY FAMILY! EVERYTHING FROM ME! WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU! YOU JUST WANT TO GET INFORMATION FROM ME SO THEY WOULD GET SO GREEDY TO GET ME! ME!' the boy replied shouting and tears fell down from his eyes, the group widened their eyes as they just ran, ran from the boy as they could feel his magic rising and rising, darkness enlarging and enlarging until it sent vibrations to make the group nearly deaf, blind, tired and dizzy in it.

'RRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!' the boy roared as the children screamed as tears unconsciously fell down from their faces, legs dirty and damp from the amount of blood pilling and their arms were no different. They cried and screamed in the forest as they wanted to desperately get out of the nightmare they all were experiencing, they wished they would NEVER see him again. NEVER.

'WWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!' the group screamed as they kept running in the forest, not even caring of the amount of pain from their legs. They kept running until they were too tired, they gave up as the darkness was about to envelop them...

* * *

- WITH FAIRY TAIL -

'WWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!' Fairy Tail heard in the distance as master widened his eyes immediately recognizing who it belongs to, his children. He put his palms together quickly as he chanted some words to make them teleport here and take care of them. A giant magic circle appeared in the centre of the hall, everyone backed away not even knowing what's going to happen as 6 figures appeared on the magic circle, it disappeared leaving the children there on the ground. Crying and screaming, everyone then recognizes them from the sound, the smoke cleared revealing Mira, Erza, Gray, Lisanna, Cana and Elfman.

'EEEHHHHH?!' everyone shouted, shocked of the sight in front of them. The 6 children were bloody all over and were crying for some reason, this was odd, they never saw the 2 confident, brave S-class rivals CRYING?! This was just a depressing sight to see,

'EVERYONE! TAKE THE KIDS TO THE INFIRMARY!' master ordered,

'HAI!' as everyone grabbed the children and carried them into the infirmary.

* * *

**FINALLY! I didn't do a cliffy this time! :D YAY! *celebrates* I hope this is enough, I didn't want it like around 2000 words cause I am wanting to type fast and I AM too impatient! xD lol.**

**PianoNL out! ^w^**


	5. Chapter 5 - Mysterious Conversations

**Sorry everyone! I was doing previous chap very quickly cause I was going to have no internet and wanted to post on that day so yeah! xD Hope you enjoyed last chap cause this one is gonna be SO boring. (I think)**

* * *

**Last Demon In Existence**

**Chapter 5**

**Mysterious Conversations**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Master looked intensely at the 6 kids he have sent to kill off a dangerous demon, he knew he should have sent Gildarts, Laxus or Mystogan. Although they were all either out on missions or out travelling and would take weeks to get back, master blamed himself for nearly killing 6 children that have only started their happy lives in Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Erza's POV**

My mind was blank, it could only think of HIM. HIM. HIM. His evil grin, blank look, dirty manners, it was truly disgraceful. ME, an S-class mage, most rumored and dangerous was OWNED by a child, probably the same age like me. STILL, I couldn't believe it, I RAN AWAY. ABANDONING a mission master told ME and SKINNY to accomplish, with Lisanna, Cana, Gray and Elfman and master told us to protect them, but...we failed, we let him, hit all of us and possibly KILLED us!

I totally feel disgraced...

* * *

**Mira's POV**

Tch, this is totally disgraceful. I was 100% owned by a kid, YOUNGER than me and more gullible! I can't believe it! I was defeated by another demon, younger and unprotected. I EVEN let him hit my LITTLE sister! What the fuck is wrong with me? I am half-demon, able to control Satan Soul. A kid who's full-demon, able to only use celestial keys, DEFEATED ME?!

I'm pathetic…

* * *

**Lisanna's POV**

Ow… that hurt a lot… even Mira-ni-chan couldn't kill him. Just how strong is he? I just wish for this pain to go away… it hurts a lot. Even Elfnee-chan got hurt, he defeated all of us easily, just by using a simple spirit! I'm sure Fairy Tail will take revenge for us!

Please avenge us…

* * *

**Gray's POV**

WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?! We were all standing there, and then a second later, we are all on the ground howling out in pain! Just how strong is that frigging not-scary guy? He totally gives me the creeps but he looks like me! His structure should be unstable! How could he even get hold of Erza's slashes, PLUS he SNAPPED it in half! What is he?!

I'm totally useless…

* * *

**Elfman's POV**

What is that guy?! He totally beat the crap out of all of us without breaking a sweat! He even could have killed all of us if we didn't run, wow...we, children the same age as him ESCAPED from THAT DEMON! We are the first ones to ever escape from him! He is totally crazy, I wish I could just kill the heck out of him...

Revenge is needed...

* * *

**Cana's POV**

I just don't know what happened, one second; we see him and then the next we are hurt badly and running away from him! Just what is that guy? I wish I could heal my legs immediately! It's throbbing in pain and I even think it has gone pale! I feel numb now...

I'm confused...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Master took another glance at the kids and saw they were all about to wake up.

'H-huh?!' Erza thought to herself as she saw herself in the infirmary and the rest as well, 'master?'

'Hello Erza, and the rest,' Master greeted as he stood up from his seat and looked at all of them, they were alive, 'you'd all be probably wondering how you got here, yes?' All of them nodded and looked at each other if they should've done that.

'Um...master, how exactly did you get us here?' Mira said as Erza glared at Mira for stealing her question,

'Questions later children, but you got here by me, I teleported all of you here.' Master said as he left the room, closing the door behind him. The kids looked at each other and shrugged, going back into their dreamless sleeps.

* * *

**- IN BLACK NIGHT -**

**? POV**

Just what happened? Everywhere is black and red, burnt and bloody. But I see absolutely no dead bodies, maybe they just perished in flames? I have no idea as I looked around,

'Oh well...more deaths will come, it's just the same,' I said to myself as I turned around to face the cold breeze, 'who said I can stop myself? Nobody...' I placed my palm on a burnt tree, it had less blood than normal...strange.

'Hm...maybe I didn't kill someone...' I said to myself again as I touched the blood which felt warm, I knew when blood is warm, the person who's blood is left behind is still alive, 'maybe...'

_What are you doing?_

'W-what? Who are you!?' I panicked as I backed up against the tree I felt the blood on.

_It shouldn't matter. Now, answer my question, what were you doing?_

'I-I was feeling the blood on the tree!' I answered, scared what'll happen.

_Hm...strange, why did you have a hint of happiness in your voice?_

'I found out that 'I', or should I say someone who possessed me didn't kill a person and that person or people escaped from me! Successfully!'

_I see...why be happy about it?_

'Every time I get over taken, I wake up to find my surroundings to be all bloody and burnt. And the blood was cold meaning 'I' killed someone'

_So that means you have killed so much people? I-I mean the thing that possessed you!_

'Y-yes...'

_Oh...well, sorry. I was just too impatient to introduce myself and yourself also. So, you first, what's your name?_

'M-my name? N-Natsu...'

_Just 'Natsu'? What about your last name? Do you even have one?_

'I-I don't know...'

_Oh, how sad...well, I don't have a name, not even a first name or last name._

'So you haven't named yourself?'

_Yes, you may name me. And I'll give you a last name Natsu._

'O-OK!'

_So...what's my first name going to be?_

'Hm...how about Fuyu? You sound like a female...'

_Perfect! Thank you, now what about my last name?_

'Your last name... Blizzard?'

_Hm...too simple, think of a more complex one Natsu._

'OK, how about Kōsetsu?'

_Awesome! Fuyu Kōsetsu! What an extraordinary name Natsu!_

'Y-your welcome Fuyu!'

_Now it's my turn...summer...hmmm...what do you like Natsu? I mean, what animal?_

_'_I like dragons! Red ones especially!'

_Dragon...Dragnie...Dragneel! Your last name is perfect! Natsu Dragneel is your full name now!_

'W-wow...thank you Fuyu-sama!'

_No need to be nice Natsu..._

'O-OK!'

_W-what?! You're crying? Why?_

'N-no Fuyu...it's j-just that...y-you're my f-first friend! I-in my e-entire l-life!'

_Aww...I'm sorry you never had a friend, I'm honored to take care of you Natsu..._

'T-thank you Fuyu-senpai!'

_Now...I'll put you to sleep, just rest and close your eyes..._

'H-hmmmmm...'

_Now you're resting, sleep tight Natsu..._

* * *

**CLIFFY! xD Hahaha, that took quite a while...now you'd all know who's Natsu... hehehe~. I guess all of you readers are wondering who's Fuyu! If you know 100%, congratulations! You are awesome at inferring! ;) Anyways, you could know by thinking smartly...like question yourself:** _Who could talk to Natsu in telepathy? Who is Fuyu related to? _**And so on! :D I'd guess it's quite hard for you guys since I'm the one who made this and will know who talks to Natsu! :)**

**PianoNL out! ^w^**


End file.
